1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical devices such as blood bags and medical tubes which excel in heat resistance, mechanical strength, transparency, and flexibility and exhibit truly ideal oxygen permeability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, such medical devices as blood bags and medical tubes have been produced of flexible vinyl chloride resins containing a phthalic ester plasticizer. These blood bags and medical tubes made of such flexible vinyl chloride resins degrade the function of blood because the phthalic ester plasticizer exudes from the wall of bag or tube into the blood under treatment. Recently, the demand has grown for protracted preservation of platelets. The flexible vinyl chloride resin, however, has no sufficient oxygen permeability. When the blood bag made of this flexible vinyl chloride resin is used for holding a suspension containing platelets in a high concentration, therefore, the platelets often encounter shortage of oxygen supply and eventually suffer irreversible loss of function. Further, since the flexible vinyl chloride resins are deficient in mechanical strength, the blood bags and the medical tubes made of the flexible vinyl chloride resins, while in service, are liable to sustain deformation and breakage and betray inconvenience of handling.
An object of this invention is, therefore, to provide novel medical devices.
Another object of this invention is to provide such medical devices as blood bags and medical tubes which are excellent in oxygen permeability, heatresistance, mechanical strength, transparency, and flexibility and incapable of degrading the function of blood.